Fire League investigation
The Fire League investigation was an investigation launched by the League of Magic to investigate the deaths of several League members. It was led by Talroc the Great & on the team of investigators was Orcul, Ifghar, Harmonia Flame & a few others. In the close of the investigation, Talroc learned that Harmonia Flame was the culprit as she had continuously used the Kiss of Fire to kill the workers, after nearly being killed by this himself. The investigation itself ended after a battle that involved Flame's flee from the League after killing Germos the Terrible. Background War of Fire Culprit Investigation Deaths Flame was injected into the lives of the League of Magic when she applyed & swiftly got promoted by Albus the Grand. After a week, a few very important League members were burned to death. To find out who did it, the investigation was launched & Talroc worked to solve the crime, with Flame on his team. After analyzing the death cause, the culprit's identity was simply known to the League as someone called "the Kiss of the Flame". Scene investigation & evidence Talroc learns the truth Flame asked Talroc on a date, who doubtedly said yes. Flame seduced Talroc & when she kissed him, she began to attempt to burn his mouth. However, Talroc got off of her & quickly flushed his mouth with water & healed it with magic while battling Flame, who exploded into fire. Talroc escaped the room to find Albus & Orcul & disclose what he had just discovered. Meanwhile, Flame regained control of herself & found Orcul, who had just discovered two Dark Ring agents who were attempting to escape to Mount Alcatraz. Flame & Orcul chased after & failed to catch them. After returning to the League, Talroc finds Orcul & they head to the Magical Records Vault Room, where Talroc begins an intense conversation with Orcul about Flame & Orcul finally believes Talroc's theorys, but when reporting this concern to Albus, the Grand Sorcerer shakes it off as jealousy. Death of Germos One day, Germos the Terrible & Harmonia Flame were working together, cleaning up a room. Germos, attracted to Flame, began to flirt with her & when Flame tryed to push him off, he grabbed her in an attempt to kiss her, which led her to cast the Killing Curse on Germos. To dispose of his corpse, she carryed it out into the hall & hurryedly headed off in another direction. Battle Hiding behind a pillar, Flame listened as Talroc, Orcul, Ifghar, Albus & Geracus all appeared & found Germos' corpse. Flame strode out from behind her hiding spot & Talroc began to accuse her. To prove his accusation, Talroc casted Prior Incantato on Flame's wand, which showed the echo of Germos (i.e. the Killing Curse). Sensing that Talroc was right, Albus ordered Flame's arrest. Flame then began to bombard the hallway with fire, knocking out Albus, Geracus & Ifghar. Talroc & Orcul began taking on Flame. Flame duelled the duo & was eventually defeated & fled to Mexico.